Captured by Vader
by Unknown1207
Summary: Vader captured the whole ghost crew!What will he do to them? Not good end for rebelion. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 - The Capture

On a imperial star destroyer in deep space.

Vader pov

I was standing on the bridge waiting for a ship my Master told me will arrive full with rebels. The Admiral arrived just now.

-Sir the ship we are waiting for just jumped oute of hyperspace.

-Good get the magnetrays ready.

-Yes sir. As you wish sir.

Meanwile on the Ghost

Hera pov

We just had the jump oute of hyperspace and I started running the scans when I saw the star destroyer. I yelled in the ship comelink.

-Guys it's a trap!

-Clame down Specter Two! Until they do't notice us we are fine! Now get us out of here!

-Kanan I cant. They have trapped us in a mgnetray!

-Cant you do something?

-No I cant.

-Then all we ca do is wait.

Vader pov

I went down to the main hangar of the Executor where the rebel ship named Ghost was. I saw the Admiral and went to him to give oute my orders.

-Admiral I want that ship full with a gas that will make the rebels pass oute.

-Yes sir yes!

Kanan pov

I saw the Ghost pulled in to the Executor and I was scared. We were sorounded by stormtroopers. I saw a gigantic tube connected to the ship with green gass pouring oute of it and the next thing I know is that I pass oute.

Vaders pov

I was knealing before the hologramm of my master.

-Master we have captured the rebels you told me to. What shoud we do with them?

-For know bring them to Coruscan and they will be transported to a lab.

-As you wish my Master.

Few weeks later

Vader pov

I was in the imperual palec with my master. We were disscussing the fate of the rebels.

-Master the professors in the lab told me that they dont have any more use for the rebels.

-Bring them here Lord Vader.

A bit later.

Netural pov

-Test oute youre new found powers on the rebels my appribtice, the empire needs some new assasins

-said Sidious

-My lord but my mind controll power is not yet perfected-Vader

-DO WHAT I SAY!

-Yes my lord. Who shoud i start with?


	2. Chapter 2 - Kanan(rewritten)

Chapter 2

Natural pov

-Start with the Jedi- said Sidious

-He raised his mental shields, should I brake in? I might do some damage in his mind- said Vader

-Brake in, don't care about the damage.

-As you wish my Master.

 **-A bit later-**

-Master, I'm in his mind. – said Vader

-Good, now disconnect his memory center from the rest of his mind, then wipe it clean.

When wader was finished Sidious continued the instructions.

\- The next thing is to reprogram the core of his mind. [Where the feelings are] Start with pity and mercy. Erase them!

-They are gone.

-Then comes the loyalties. Make him only live to serve us and only us.

-His loyalties lie with us Master.

-Right, you can do the rest by yourself, Lord Vader.

 **-30 min later-**

-Are you finished? – said Sidious

-Yes, my Master.

Sidious handed Vader a little metal sphere and said:

-Get this inside his brain. This way we can take control of his mind when needed. Ah and I almost forgot, reconnect his memory center, because this sphere will fill it up with memories.

When the sphere was in the sith master said:

-All right our new dark side assassin is ready.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sabine

Sabine pov

I heard the emperor and Vader talk and then I saw Vader concentrating and a bit later Kanan passing out.

What have you done with him?! – I yelled in frustration.

And then I heard Vader say – I think the Mandalorian wants to be next don't you think Master?

-Yes, yes - Sidious said - so do the regulars with her, I need to go somewhere.

Vader pov

When my master exited the room I started. I got into her head with ease, she didn't had any barriers. Mandalirians might strong in the battlefield but they can't protect their mind either. I went into her mind and started tearing it apart piece by piece. I went into her memory center and tore her memories away, one by one, then I moved on to the rest of her mind.

 **-A bit later-**

Natural pov

Sidious came in when Vader was finished, and started discussing the fate of Sabine.

\- I want the girl to become the sniper of the group.

\- But master wont it be better to have a force-sensitive be the sniper, the force helps to aim, and the scientists said that her eyes were heavily damaged in one of the experiments.

-No worries Lord Vader, she will have cybernetic eyes, as for the force, I want to do the midichlorian-injection test on her, if the theory works. Now go Lord Vader, I'll do this alone.

 **-A bit later-**

When Sidious was finished he told Vader to come in.

-My apprentice, I succeeded in the injection, and put in the sphere into her, she is ready.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ezra

Sorry for not updating, I had schoolwork to do. More in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Chapter 4

-Let the next one be the boy – said Sidious – you can start Lord Vader.

Vader pov

The boy was a force sensitive, so when he felt my presence approach he raised his mental shields. I broke in quickly.

Ezra pov

When I felt the dark presence of the sith approach I quickly rose my mental shields, but he broke them easily. He went into my memories and ripped them away one by on:

First my memories of my childhood along with my parents were gone. Then my meeting and life with the ghost crew. Then he went to my memories of myself, I tried to hold onto them, but then I could only remember that my name was Ezra, and after that, nothing. Then I started to remember…

Soo. This story is going amasing. 1485 reads already. But only 2 comments. So this story is nearing an end. Like I have 2 or 3 chapters to do and then its over.

The question is what kind of story would you like after this?

Another (but a bit longer) Star Wars Rebels (Potentially not just rebels) story with a similar plot,

Or a Percy Jackson story happening while the first 5 books.

So there it is. I hope another update will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ezra, Zeb

Chapter 5

PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, IT' IMPORTANT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

 **Ezra, Zeb**

Then I started to remember…

…I was a young boy from Lothal, and my parents were Imperial loyalists before they were killed by rebels when I was 4. From then I was on the streets because of the rebels. Until a man in black clothes came to me that he has been observing me and he knows that I like can jump really long and run pretty fast. He said that it was because of some mysterious thing called the Force, and that I was somehow special that I could control it. He told me that his name was Kannan Jarrus and that he had this Force thingei, and that he could teach me. He also told me that he was this cool assassin working for the Emperor himself and that he could teach me how to use the Force and I would be his apprentice and we would have a team and hunt down whoever the emperor tells us needs to be haunted down. And I joined. So ever since then I was training under him to become the best assassin the Empire has ever seen.

-Vader pov-

-Master, the boy is ready.

-All right, move onto the Lasat.

-What is the role for him Master?

-We only need him because his body is strong, we do not need him think a lot, only to follow orders from the captain. So go into his mind and make only that much intelligence remain in him to follow orders without questioning them. Nothing else. Only so he could complete any task given to him, but do not make him too stupid, for we don't want him to only have enough intelligence to only carry out what exactly the say, then we could just use a droid. No leave his intelligence at the level of a persons, just a really, really stupid one's. Now if you are finished with everything else and we put the sphere in, then only the twi'lek is left.

That's this chapter done. Only one or at most two chapters remain. And to make up for the short one of last time here was a longer one.

There are 2 important things!

First, the second chapter has been REWRITEN and reposted, it should be up by when this story goes up. If you want, check it out.

Second, as I have said before this story will end soon.

So there are a few stories I thought of writing:

-Another STORY LIKE THISONE WHIT A SIMILIAR PLOT, potentially longer and maybe going into A NEW HOPE.

-A PERCY JACKSON story, maybe my take on percy jackson SON OF HADES

-Or a HARRY POTTER story with DARK/SLYTHERIN GOLDEN TRIO

Write it in the reviews that with would you like most.

So that was it.

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6 - Hera, Chopper

**Chapter 6**

Hera, Chopper

 **-Vader pov—**

-Master, I sent their droid to reprograming

-Good, good. It seems like we have a bit of reprograming to do ourselves as well.

-Yes, but master, what do you intend this twi'lek to be?

-For now she only needs to be the pilot.

-Yes, Master.

-I will go and check how the reprogramming goes.

 **-A bit later-**

-Master, the twi'lek is ready. She thinks she went to an imperial flight school, and graduated as one of the best students, and after that she joined our assassin's group.

-Good, good. So we have got a dark side assassin with limited powers who is completely loyal, an apprentice whit even more limited powers, a mandalorian sniper, who is only able to feel the location of her target trough the force, a pilot, a droid and a Lasat, who is so stupid it would not even survive without commands, and all of them are extremely loyal to our assassin.

-Exactly Master

 **So i think i'll try one more chapter but than its over.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The End or The Mission

**Chapter 7**

 **-Natural p.o.v.-**

-So, our new mission is to eliminate a crimelord on Nar Shadda, who is helping the rebellion with money. – Kannan

-What is the plan Master? – Ezra

\- The man will have elite bodyguards, with vibroblades. So, you, Zeb and I will go take them out, to let Sabine take a clear shot at the target. And Hera will pick us up afterwards, along with the body.

 **-5 hours and a Hyperspace jump later, on Nar Shadda-**

\- Sabine are you in position?

\- Yes Boss.

\- So I go in and take out as many man with the sparking swords as I can?

\- Yes Zeb.

\- Everyone is ready Master.

\- Ok. Hera open the hatch.

\- Yes Sir.

When Ezra, Kannan and Zeb landed, they instantly engaged the body guards. Kannan took out one with his red saber, and engaged the next in a short duel, while Zeb knocked 2 together, and threw the 3. 5 meters away. Ezra cut through one, and then started chocking the second, while he did not realize, that the last bodyguard was sneaking up behind him, until it was too late, and he cut his right hand of with his vibroblade, until he was stabbed in the heart by Kannan. Then Sabine made her shoot and took out the crime lord. And Ezra screamed out in pain from the cut.

\- Good, embrace your feelings, let the Dark Side guide you Apprentice, it's not like you are bleeding, and the vibroblade does not do that. We will get you a cybernetic arm back at base.

 **-7 hours later-**

Ezra was looking at his new, metallic arm, thinking that now he could strangle someone whit it. It continuously caused him little bits of pain, but that was good, he would be stronger with the Dark Side…

 **The End**

 **I know, it was a weird end, but thank you who made it this far.**

 **And don't forget to vote under chapter 5.**


End file.
